


We are so cheesy

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [8]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Did we really get matching sweaters?"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	We are so cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Thank you for sticking with us thus far <3
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 8: "Did we really get matching sweaters?"**

* * *

In a couple of days, Josh and Justin will be flying out of the country to celebrate Christmas in Japan. They’ve been planning for this trip for a while now. They already have the extra money, so they decided to treat themselves. The only problem was both of them still haven’t got a gift for each other, though they have already agreed that presents aren’t necessary because the trip was already a gift for both of them the couple still wanted to buy each other a gift. 

After a few hours of thinking, they finally thought of something. A sweater. It's already a perfect gift for the upcoming trip they were planning. The couple thought of a way to hide the gift from each other, and of course their friend - as supportive as ever - helped them. 

* * *

_ To: Stell  _

_ From: Josh _

_ Hey Stell I'm going to give Justin something. Can I send it to your house so he won't find out? -J _

_ Pfft. sure ofc! - S _

* * *

_ To: Kuya Pau _

_ From: Justin _

_ Kuyaa pau can you hide Josh’s gift for me? I’ll just send it directly to your house. -J _

_ Ok - Pau  _

__

* * *

They were both scrolling an online store when they saw the perfect sweater that will be perfect as a gift. A blue and black turtleneck sweater that has a snowflake pattern with two reindeers that created a heart with their antlers. They both fell in love with the sweater and immediately bought it. 

It was already December 22, the date of their flight, and they decided to give their present in advance so that they’ll be warm and cozy on their way to Japan. As they were packing the last article of clothing and necessities that they will need on the trip, Josh called Justin to the living room. 

“I know its a little early but...here’s my gift for you” Josh said

“Oh my god!” Justin exclaimed with a loud laugh as he finished unwrapping his present. 

Josh, confused by the reaction he just received, asked: “what's wrong?” 

“Wait here,” said Justin

Justin came back to the living room carrying a gift bag. He gave the bag to his lover.

“Here open this,” he said to Josh while smiling. When Josh opened the bag, he just can't help but shake his head while smiling goofily.

**“Ugh, did we really get matching sweaters?”** He asked, grinning. “Oh god, I can’t even...how did this happen?” 

“We are so cheesy, I can’t believe this,” Justin replied, shaking his head.

“Oh please, you love it, Jah, really,” Josh pointed out.

“Maybe,” Justin said as he pulled Josh forward and gave him a peck on the cheeks. 

Later, they boarded the plane wearing their matching sweaters, thinking of the endless fun they’ll have when they get to their destination. 

* * *


End file.
